Fox Sannin
by MSS 65
Summary: Mati untuk pertama kalinya oleh Saudara Angkatnya sendiri. Terbangun dalam keadaan yang membingungkan. Dimensi yang berbeda. Terlahir kembali sebagai seorang Senju. Anak dari 2 Sannin Legendaris. Akankah perjuangan dari Naruto Senju menjadi seseorang yang akan diakui oleh seluruh Dunia Shinobi berhasil? OOC, Semi-Au, and Semi-Cannon. More Warn Inside!


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto~**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship, and many more~**

 **Warning : Semi AU, Semi Cannon, OOC, Typo(s), Alur gak jelas, Gaje, dan jelek~**

 **Note : Fic ini adalah Ide Saya sendiri. Semirip apapun judul ataupun isinya.**

 **Enjoy Minna-san~**

* * *

Mata itu terbuka. Menampakan sepasang manik biru yang indah. Mata tersebut nampak bergulir ke segala penjuru ruangan serba putih itu. Bau obat – obatan yang menyengat menusuk tepat pada indera penciuman miliknya.

Kebingungan melanda dirinya, berbagai macam pertanyaan bermunculan dan terngiang – ngiang di otak.

 _Tempat apa ini?_

 _Kenapa aku disini?_

 _Kenapa tubuhku mengecil kembali?_

Mungkin seperti itulah jenis – jenis pertanyaan yang kini kian bermunculan di fikirannya. Sejenak, tubuh kecil tersebut mencoba bangun dari sebuah ranjang putih khas pasien.

"Ugh.."

Merasa tubuhnya masih belum fit, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring sembari menunggu seseorang yang mungkin akan memberi jawaban baginya atas kejadian yang menimpanya kini.

Tubuh tersebut tiba – tiba menegang, seakan – akan teringat akan suatu hal yang begitu penting. Mata tersebut kembali terpejam, namun bukan untuk terlelap melainkan fokus untuk memasuki alam bawah sadar nya.

 **-Someone POV and Mindscape-**

Aku berjalan dalam lorong gelap ini. Lorong atau mungkin bisa kusebut sebagai saluran pembuangan yang menjadi tempat bagi ia bernaung dalam tubuhku. Sosok yang telah menjadi seseorang yang sangat kusayangi. Seseorang yang telah menemaniku selama 18 tahun hidupku. Juga.. seseorang yang telah menjadi partner seperjuanganku selama ini.

"Kurama!"

Teriakku mencoba memanggil sosok tersebut, namun yang kudapat hanyalah sebuah keheningan semata. Dihadapanku sudah tak terdapat lagi sebuah kurungan dengan kertas segel di depannya. Seakan – akan itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata. Hal yang tak masuk akal bagiku.

Irasional.

Suatu kata yang dapat menjelaskan keadaan ku sekarang. Coba kau bayangkan, sesuatu hal yang telah menemanimu selama 18 tahun hidupmu, tiba – tiba hilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun. Apakah itu masuk akal? Tidak. Jelas sekali tidak.

Kucoba yakinkan diriku bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka. Fokus pada diriku sendiri, mencoba melepaskan Genjutsu yang mungkin memperangkapku dalam ilusi tak berujung ini. Tetapi.. sebagaimanapun aku terus mencoba.. semua sia – sia. Tak ada hasil sama sekali.

Kugilirkan mata ku ke segala arah, segala penjuru, tetap tak ada tanda – tanda mengenai keberadaan Kurama.

Sial..

"Naruto Uzumaki... atau mungkin bisa kupanggil Naruto Senju sekarang?"

Suara terdengar dari arah jam 6, tepat dibelakangku. Aku langsung berbalik dan memasang kuda – kuda bertarung milikku. Sosok tersebut hitam, atau mungkin karena terkena bayangan hingga terlihat gelap? Aku tak peduli. Yang penting kenapa sosok tersebut bisa masuk dalam alam bawah sadarku?

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku penuh waspada.

"Aku? I'am Nobody."

Pandangan ku menajam padanya. Semakin siaga akan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

"Oke, oke. Aku Ashura.. Puas?"

Sosok tersebut menunjukkan dirinya. Ia memang benar Ashura, terbukti dari Rambut hitam pendek, juga kimono tempur putih yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan _eyeshadow_ hitam pada bagian samping matanya.

"Ashura.. Mana Kurama?"

Aku mencoba menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan paling membingungkan yang sedari tadi ingin ku tanyakan.

"Kurama? Oh Rubah Ekor Sembilan itu.. Dia mati. Tentu saja."

Mataku membulat seiring emosi ku yang semakin meningkat. Ingin sekali kuhajar wajah tersebut, apa dia kira menghilangnya Kurama ini hanya sebuah candaan? Lalu tiba – tiba Kurama datang dan mengucapkan "Kejutan!"? Sama sekali tak lucu.

"Jangan bercanda padaku Ashura. Walaupun aku adalah Renkarnasimu sekalipun, aku bisa membunuhmu jika kau memang bercanda." Ujarku penuh nada intimidasi disertai _Killing Intent_ yang menguar dari tubuhku.

"Apa wajahku menunjukkan aku bercanda? Tidak. Kurama mati karena kau juga mati pada saat itu."

"M-mati? A-aku mati?"

"Mungkin efek dari Time-Travel membuatmu lupa akan hal – hal yang penting. Begini, kau itu mati pada saat Perang Dunia Ninja Ke-4, kau mati dibunuh oleh Sasuke Uchiha, para Bijuu yang tak ingin kematian mu sia – sia akhirnya mengirim dirimu ke masa lalu. Namun, nampaknya suatu kesalahan terjadi sehingga kau terlempar ke alur waktu yang salah dan dimensi yang salah juga. Umurmu jadi kembali ke 7 tahun."

Aku terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari Ashura, para Bijuu, pengorbanan kalian tak akan kusia – sia kan... tunggu-

"Darimana kau tau semua pertanyaan-"

"Aku adalah kau. Kau renkarnasiku. Aku tahu semua yang kau pikirkan."

Aku merutuk dalam hati akibat kebodohanku sendiri. "Kau memang bodoh Naruto."

 _Shit_. Ia lama – lama menjadi menyebalkan.

"Apakah semua kekuatanku-"

"Semua kekuatanmu hilang. Kau harus memulai dari nol lagi." Jawab Ashura, memotong ucapanku.

Kekuatanku menghilang? Hm, tak buruk, aku bisa memulai lagi. Toh siapa tahu aku akan mendapat jutsu – jutsu baru.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi kau memanggilku Sen-"

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya nanti. Sepertinya ada orang yang akan masuk ke ruanganmu. Sampai jumpa, kau bisa menemuiku lagi nanti."

Sial dia itu. Entah kenapa ia suka sekali memotong ucapan orang. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku keluar dari tempat ini.

 **-Normal POV-**

 **Real World**

 **Cklek.**

Tepat saat mata _Sapphire_ tersebut terbuka, pintu dari ruangan yang kelihatannya seperti kamar pasien ini terbuka dan menunjukkan... Tsunade?

"Syukurlah Nak, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Kau tahu? Kaa-san sangat khawatir padamu."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, bingung akan semua hal yang terjadi sekarang. Otaknya masih belum bisa memproses semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Semua terlalu cepat.

' _ **Dia Kaa-chan mu sekarang bodoh!**_ _'_

' _Tunggu, Kaa-san? Jadi.. aku adalah anak kandung dari Tsunade-baachan sekarang?'_

' _ **Ya, ya, dan ya. Kau anak kandungnya dengan Jiraiya sekarang. Gen mu sekarang adalah Gen Senju, Gen Uzumaki mu telah sirna. Jadi bersikaplah sewajarnya!**_ _'_

"E-eh... Kaa-chan. Hehe aku tak apa – apa kok. Ngomong – ngomong kenapa aku bisa di rumah sakit? Aku tak ingat sama sekali."

Naruto berusaha mempertahankan cengiran lima jari andalannya. Berusaha tidak terlihat mencurigakan di hadapan Ibu barunya sekarang. Sedangkan Tsunade sendiri terlihat curiga pada Naruto, terbukti dari kedua alisnya yang saling bertautan satu sama lain.

"Are? Kau lupa? Kau jatuh saat berlatih control chakra bersama ayahmu yang baka itu. Kau naik pohon dan emm.. jatuh. Jika cuma itu Kaa-chan mau membeli makanan dulu. Kalau ada apa – apa teriak saja pada dokternya oke?"

"Siap Kaa-chan! Te hehe."

Sunggingan senyum tercipta di wajah rupawan Sang Bocah Senju. Merasa semua hal yang terjadi adalah sebuah keajaiban yang tak terduga dari Kami-sama. Sebuah keajaiban dari seorang bocah sebatang kara menjadi seorang bocah senju dengan keluarga baru.

Memutuskan untuk tidur, Naruto Senju mulai memejamkan matanya dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia tercetak di wajah tersebut. Sebelum dirinya benar – benar terlelap, ia membatin..

' _Terima kasih karena telah membuatku bahagia Kami-sama... Aku bahagia... Mulai sekarang.. Aku.. Naruto Senju, akan memulai sebuah karir baru di Dunia Shinobi!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **OiO**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari menjelang, Naruto Senju mencoba membuka kelopak matanya, sinar yang menerobos dari ventilasi udara membuat mata itu perlu membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya yang ada. Setelah mata _Sapphire_ tersebut telah terbuka sepenuhnya, ia baru sadar, tempat yang didiaminya sekarang ini bukanlah ruang pasien lagi.

Ruangan tersebut bernuansa Oranye dan sedikit warna biru langit, di pojok ruangan terdapat sebuah lemari yang berisi buku serta Scroll Jutsu. Di samping kasur King Size yang ditidurinya, terdapat sebuah meja belajar lengkap dengan lampu kecil di atasnya, jangan lupakan beberapa buku yang nampaknya merupakan buku tentang Sejarah Dunia Shinobi. Sebuah kamar yang minimalis namun menarik.

Surai pirang Spike milik Sang Senju masih terlihat acak – acakan setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Naruto bangun dengan sebuah pertanyaan di pikirannya.

' _Kamar siapa ini?'_

Masih dengan kebingungan melanda, Bocah 7 tahun tersebut mulai mendengar teriakan dari bawah kamarnya, tepatnya di luar kamar.

"Naru-chan! KAU SUDAH BANGUN? SEGERALAH TURUN!"

Nampaknya itu merupakan teriakan dari Ibunya, Tsunade Senju. Terbukti dari teriakan yang terdengar seperti suara perempuan paruh baya.

"BAIKLAH KAA-CHAN!" Balas teriak Naruto.

Bangun dari Kasur King Size tersebut, Naruto mulai menuju kearah satu – satunya kamar mandi yang terletak dalam kamar tersebut. Membuka pintunya dan segera melakukan ritual pagi harinya. Naruto mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar yang masih belum diketahui pemiliknya setelah selesai akan ritual pagi nya, namun, saat ingin menutup pintu tersebut, ia melihat sebuah tulisan di pintu tersebut.

"Naruto's Room." Bacanya.

Ia baru sadar sekarang, Kamar tersebut merupakan kamar nya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya Naruto Senju.

Menuruni tangga, Naruto dapat melihat seorang Wanita Paruh baya berambut pirang yang dapat di identifikasi sebagai Tsunade. Kemudian, mata _Sapphire_ tersebut dapat melihat seorang laki – laki paruh baya berambut silver spike yang menjuntai sampai ke punggung. Mengenakan sebuah haori berwarna hijau-merah dengan dalaman berupa baju jaring – jaring hitam dan.. tunggu-

"Ero-sennin?"

Orang yang dimaksud segera menoleh kearah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara Tsunade yang berada di dapur, berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak keluar akibat mendengar ucapan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Ero-sennin tersebut tetap senantiasa memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang masih sulit diartikan.

"Apa – apaan maksudmu memanggil Tou-chan mu sendiri dengan sebutan Ero-sennin, Naru?!"

"Eh?"

Respon singkat dari seorang bocah Senju. Naruto mematung mendengar ucapan dari orang yang mengaku sebagai Tou-chan nya tersebut.

' _Oh Great... 2 Legenda Sannin adalah orang tua baruku.'_

"M-maaf Tou-chan, Aku hanya keceplosan saja. Te He He." Ujar Naruto berusaha mengelak agar tak dihukum oleh ayahnya itu.

"Lupakan. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan tubuhmu? Sudah baikan setelah jatuh kemarin?"

"Tentu Tou-chan. Tou-chan tahu sendiri bahwa aku ini kuat kan?"

Jiraiya yang mendengar tersebut hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan acara minum kopi nya sembari membaca koran di sebuah sofa biru panjang. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sang Ibu yang berada di ruangan dapur. Begitu melihat Sang Ibu sedang memasak makanan untuk sarapan, Bocah Senju tersebut meminta di buatkan susu.

"Kaa-chan, aku minta susu boleh?"

"Tentu Naru-chan."

Setelah mendengar kesanggupan Sang Ibu, mata biru langit milik Naruto kembali mengobservasi ruangan yang disebut sebagai Dapur ini. Satu set peralatan masak lengkap, sebuah blender, gelas, serta piring, tak lupa beberapa sendok terletak disana. Ruangan yang bernuansa warna putih ini dengan jelas dapat disebut sebagai ruangan Dapur para Chef karena fasilitas yang begitu lengkap.

Lantai Porselen di bawahnya nampak mengkilap terkena cahaya matahari yang masuk dari arah luar. Ia berjalan kearah Jendela yang terletak di dapur tersebut. Menengokkan kepala nya kearah luar jendela, Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas suasana pagi hari Desa Konoha.

Suasana asri dari sebuah desa bernama Konoha. Salah satu dari 5 Desa Tersembunyi yang berada dalam 5 Negara Besar di Elemental Nation. Konoha bersama dengan 4 negara lainnya yaitu Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, dan Suna merupakan 5 pondasi pembentuk 5 Negara Besar sehingga melahirkan ninja – ninja berbakat yang melindungi negara itu sendiri.

Konoha sendiri merupakan Desa Daun Tersembunyi yang memiliki pemimpin berjulukan Hokage atau Bayangan Api. Hokage desa Konoha telah mencapai generasi ke-3, dibawah kepemimpinan Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sebelumnya, Senju bersaudara yang menjadi Hokage pertama dan kedua.

Sebagai catatan, Hokage dipilih bukan hanya karena kekuatannya dalam melindungi desa saja. Naruto selalu beranggapan bahwa Hokage adalah seseorang yang diakui oleh seluruh rakyat nya itu sendiri. Seseorang yang selalu berjuang dalam titik darah penghabisannya. Melindungi yang ia sayangi sepenuh hati. Seseorang yang pandai dalam mengatur desanya. Seseorang yang bisa dan tahu apa itu arti dari kepemimpinan sejati.

Itulah yang bernama Hokage.

Sejak dahulu, sebelum penggunaan Jutsu Time-Travel oleh para Bijuu, Naruto hanyalah seorang bocah monster. Bocah yang tak dianggap keberadaannya. Cacian, pukulan, dan hinaan adalah makanan sehari – hari bagi bocah malang yang tak tau apa – apa tersebut.

Seorang Bocah yang selalu meneriakkan impiannya menjadi Hokage hingga bisa diakui oleh seluruh rakyat Konoha. Namun itu hanyalah angan belaka, hingga dirinya sekarat ditangan saudara angkatnya. Impian yang tak pernah tersampaikan. Naruto akhirnya mengerti, untuk diakui bukanlah harus menjadi Hokage atau pemimpin, tetapi... ia menjadi mengerti sebuah kesimpulan.

Seseorang pernah berkata padanya bahwa "Orang yang diakui oleh semuanya karena perjuangannya adalah seorang Pemimpin sejati. "

Sebuah perkataan yang besar artinya bagi seorang Naruto Uzu- bukan, Naruto Senju. Sebuah perkataan yang mengubah cara pandangannya pada dunia fana ini.

Naruto harus berterima kasih pada para Bijuu yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa menghirup udara bebas walau dalam dimensi dan alur waktu yang berbeda dari tempat asalnya. Namun.. semua ini sudah terasa begitu berarti bagi seorang Naruto.

Menutup mata nya sebentar, Naruto membiarkan udara segar memasuki rongga pernapasannya, belaian angin lembut kembali menerbangkan helai – helai surai pirangnya. Mulai saat ini, Naruto bukanlah seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang dulu, sekarang... Ia adalah Naruto Senju! Seseorang yang akan diakui keberadaannya oleh seluruh dunia Shinobi!

"Emm.. Naru-chan? Susumu sudah siap dari tadi, Kaa-chan memanggilmu dari tadi tetapi kau tak mendengarnya."

Mendengar sebuah interupsi yang membuyarkan lamunannya, Naruto segera berbalik dan meminum susu tersebut dengan ganas...

"Ohok, ohok!"

"Minum yang pelan Naru-chan."

Belaian lembut pada rambutnya mau tak mau membuat Naruto meneguk susunya dengan mata terpejam. Merasakan tiap belaian lembut tersebut dengan penuh perasaan, walaupun ini terkesan lebay, namun percayalah! Hidup tanpa orang tua itu sulit! Jadi, walaupun hidup sebagai anak dari orang tua baru, Naruto telah merasa bahwa ia adalah anak paling beruntung di dunia.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi keluar dulu sebentar Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!" Ujar Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana Naru?" Tanya Jiraiya, bingung akan keinginan Sang Anak.

"Aku berlatih Control Chakra!"

"Baiklah. Jangan sampai terluka lagi Naru-chan!" Pesan Tsunade sebelum anaknya benar – benar menghilang dari pintu rumah mereka.

 **Blam!**

"Haah.. dia itu. Mirip sekali denganmu Jiraiya."

"Tentu, dia anak ku juga Tsuna-chan. Lagipula, kau suka kan denganku?"

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Kau dan sifat mesummu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **OiO**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan di keramaian kota Konoha, Naruto terus membalas sapaan dari para penduduk. Sesekali lambaian tangan dan senyuman di berikan Naruto pada para penduduk sebagai balasan sapaan.

' _Masih tak ada yang berubah dari Konoha.. semoga jalan kearah Training Ground 7 masih tidak diubah.'_

Membawa kaki mungilnya menyusuri jalan kearah Training Ground milik Tim 7 sewaktu dulu. Naruto menggulirkan matanya, memandang segala sesuatu yang dilihatnya. Tanah yang coklat ini nampaknya masih basah, akibat hujan kemarin pagi.

Maklumi, Musim Hujan memang tak mengenakkan. Cahaya mentari hanya muncul beberapa kali seperti saat ini, dan seterusnya Hujan akan mengambil posisi untuk menggguyur Desa Konoha dengan airnya.

Pepohonan rimbun di Desa Konoha masih terlihat sama, bahkan mungkin bertambah. Bisa dilihat dari betapa banyaknya pepohonan hijau disini. Toko – toko nampak berjejer rapi menghias pandangan mata. Cakrawala indah ditemani burung – burung berterbangan dalam satu kawanan. Melintasi langit biru Konoha.

Naruto masih terus berjalan hingga tiba di sebuah lapangan luas tempat berlatih Tim 7. Melangkah masuk, Naruto disuguhkan pemandangan berupa lapangan hijau luas dengan pohon – pohon rimbun yang begitu banyak. Rumput – rumput hijau pendek seakan – akan menjadi sebuah permadani diatas tanah.

"Yosh! Mari kita mulai latihan fisiknya. Lari mengelilingi lapangan 2x, Push up 20x, Sit Up 20x, Back Up 15x. Yosha! Ayo kita mulai!"

Naruto segera melakukan porsi latihan yang terkesan berat bagi anak seumuran dirinya yang bahkan baru masuk Academy Ninja.

40 Menit berlalu, dan Sang Bocah Senju telah selesai melakukan Back Up ke 15 nya. Dengan begitu.. selesailah porsi latihan Naruto dengan bercucuran keringat.

Naruto segera berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau. Memandang awan. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya dulu bersama Sahabat Baiknya. Shikamaru, Sang Rusa Pemalas.

 **Drap.**

 **Drap.**

Mendengar suara tapak kaki yang berhenti tepat di belakangnya, Naruto berbalik hanya untuk menganga melihat apa yang dihadapannya. Rambut Kuning, Merah, dan 2 Rambut Raven.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Baa-san?"

 **Discontinue? Or To Be Continue?**

 **A/n** : Oke, oke, saya minta maaf. Iya saya tahu, saya menelantarkan fic saya yang The Red Eyes namun malah buat fic baru. Gomennasai Minna-san! *bungkuk2*

Tapi jangan kuatir, ini hanyalah fic selingan. TRD adalah project utama saya. Maaf fic ini dikit wordsnya.

Fic ini juga Mainstream kan? Kan? Kan? Te He He. Saya terima Kritikan, Saran, ataupun Flame. Apalagi Pujian :v So Gimme the Review Minna-san~

Alan Sahlan 65 undur diri!  
Jaa Ne Minna-san!


End file.
